Oryx, the Taken King
Summary Oryx, the Taken King, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx (meaning "Long Thought"), is the sovereign of the Osmium Throne, the God-King of the Hive, and master of the Taken. Reborn from the Darkness itself through a wicked pact, Oryx is the founder of the Hive race, alongside his sisters and fellow deities, Savathûn, the Witch-Queen and Xivu Arath, God of War, and the source of their terrible power. Of all the Hive gods, he alone holds the power to bend other races to his will. Oryx is also the father of the dreaded Crota, a deadly Hive Prince who slew thousands of Guardians during the Great Disaster, and Nokris, his estranged second-born and herald of the Worm God Xol. Enraged at the death of Crota, Oryx traveled to the Solar System aboard his Dreadnaught seeking revenge but was defeated by the Guardian. After escaping to his throne realm; his second match with the Guardians ends with his permanent loss and the threat he posed to the Solar System. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Aurash, Auryx, Taken King, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will, King of Shapes, King of Bone, First Navigator, Primogenitor of Possibilities, The Demon King, Harrowed God, Lord of Chaos and Ruin, King of Subjugation, King of Depths, He Who Mastered Shapes Origin: Destiny Gender: Male/Female Age: Billions of years Classification: Former Osmium heir, king of the Hive Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ (The Vex couldn’t defeat Oryx and were going to go into full-on retreat, as he started Taking the entire network. The Vex created the Infinite Forest, a space simulating infinite timelines, but their true ability was to simulate uncountably infinite timelines. He stomped Quria, who is a leader of the Vex whereas weaker Vex were stomping Crota, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk. Ir Halak and Ir Anûk were even trying to merge the Ascendant Realm and the main universe, and Ir Anûk was even going to destroy one of the principles constructing the Ascendant Realm. The Ascendant Realm has uncountably infinite Throne Worlds, and is described as similar in quality to the Vex Gate Network, whereas the Vex Gate Network also has uncountably infinite timelines) Dimensionality: 3D in the material world, 5D in his throne world Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Via being higher dimensional. He can move within his own Throne World, which has the geometry of Sword Logic, which is what influences his fifth dimensional power) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Via being higher dimensional. He also scales above his children Crota, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk, who fought the Vex within his Throne World. Throne Worlds have the geometry of Sword Logic, which is what influences his fifth dimensional power. He also blitzed his sibling Savathûn, who scale to him and are fifth dimensional) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Via being higher dimensional) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Via being fifth dimensional) Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ (Via being fifth dimensional) Durability: High Macroverse level+ (Able to take the force of his own attacks) higher with Sword Logic (Through Sword Logic, he tanked all of Quria's attacks without so much as a flinch) Stamina: Very High (He far transcends his children Crota, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk in ability, whereas they all fought super intelligent AI for 100 years on end) Range: High Macroversal+ (Due to being fifth dimensional entity. He can also cut across the entirety of the uncountably infinite Ascendant Realm into the material world to Take others and even teleport across the Ascendant Realm) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Upon becoming Oryx), Magic (The Darkness, which the Hive use to invoke their powers, is typically referred to as magic), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 8 and 9. He has Longevity and Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Regeneration. He can continuously revive himself in both his and other multiverses through his regeneration. He and his soul are liberated from the principle of death through a principle that cannot be destroyed or negated. The Hive lack life. He embodies several concepts, and as long as these and his throne world are fine, he is fine. The true selves of Ascendants are located deep within their thrones), Non-Corporeal (Embodies several concepts and exists in the Ascendant Realm. Even in the material world, he isn’t made of anything), Conceptual Manipulation/Embodiment and Abstract Existence (Embodies several concepts. See Note 4), Acausality (types 4 and 5. Even with a small portion of the Darkness, he was unbound by causality, and he can move within throne worlds, which are described as paracausal), Regeneration (Low-Godly in the material world. When his body was fully destroyed, his soul remained in his throne world as his body was being recreated for his return. Possibly Mid-Godly in the material world, as even with his soul hypothetically being destroyed in his throne world he could come back via his concept being described. Mid-Godly in the Ascendant Realm, as he has the powers of lesser Hive members, including his daughters, which regenerated from being cut in half in a non-material world), Reality Warping (Pushed his throne world inside out. He has the abilities of those below him, including his child Ir Anuk, who was going to destroy a principle that structured the Ascendant Realm), Empowerment (His rage empowers the Taken), Dimensional Travel (Ascendants can move to other throne worlds), Astral Projection (He can project part of his throne world into the physical world in combat), Power Mimicry (Passive. By killing Xivu Arath and Savathun, who embody concepts, he also embodied their concepts and proved he was above them in that ability), Acausality Negation (Types 3, 4 and 5. Corrupted the Seditious Mind, a Vex Mind that has temporal omnipresence. Can manipulate the Darkness, which is paracausal), Creation (Passively. Created his Throne World through thought), Corruption (Passive. His presence passively corrupted messages and Hive robots, including Rasputin, a self-aware AI super computer), Summoning (Can summon infinite Hive soldiers), Fate Manipulation and Reactive Power Level (In combat, Sword Logic says that whenever a battle is in partial to great favor of one side, the other side is literally fated and doomed to be annihilated. When Oryx fought Quria, the latter attempted to use timeline simulations to narratively control Oryx, but because of his Sword Logic he resisted all of the effects. This even included his throne world, which was previously analyzed instantly by Quria, but later resisted it “with cold, dead spite”), Soul Manipulation (Passive. Oryx's presence drains the Light of the Guardian, which resides in the soul), BFR (Can send others away into his arena within combat), Spatial Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Morale Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, BFR and Teleportation (He can cut holes in space, an ability he and his spawn have through Xivu Arath being lesser than him. This can allow him to teleport across a 5D multiverse of uncountably infinite 4D worlds, or reach across this same 5D multiverse to drag someone into a similar hole in space and corrupt their very existence so he can use them as his minions with paracausal abilities. Quria attempted to replicate this, but he was above baseline and so it would’ve had no effect on things he had already Taken. He can also corrupt entire areas and forces such as the Light, forcing it to take part in Sword Logic), Existence Erasure (Oryx says that for the stronger of the Hive, even those that aren’t Ascendants, the sword is ontological, and affects one’s existence), Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (He’s killed Xivu Arath before in the non-material throne world. However, Xivu Arath resisted death manipulation that affected souls from Ir Halak, meaning Oryx bypasses resistances), Size Manipulation (To this extent), Illusion Creation (Capable of creating illusions fields to hide himself from enemies and attack while unseen), Principle Manipulation (Passively. When Akka tried to use principle manipulation and deny Oryx having the strength to beat him, before Oryx even spoke, the principle was passively made false before it could do much damage. His mind passively created his Throne World, which is a principle. Words are also actively used to invoke principle manipulation, and right after this happened, Oryx used his words to tear apart Akka. Defined the axiom of his echoes), Conceptual Manipulation (Passively. Throne worlds are worlds mentally created by the Ascendants, and the true selves of the Ascendants lie deep within them. Oryx’s true self embodies numerous concepts, and he killed Xivu Arath and Savathun, who also embody concepts), Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Passively. His presence on Quria’s ship was distorting the physics of its simulated timelines and causing them to fall apart. The Dreadnaught also showed this ability), Avatar Creation (Created the Echoes of Oryx), Portal Creation (As an Ascendant, he can will portals to open), Fusionism and Mathematics Manipulation (Via speech), Quantum Manipulation (Cut apart quarks with his sword. With the Dreadnaught as well, as it scattered axions), Law Manipulation (His will and thought can change laws), Curse Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Cursed Mengoor and Cra’adug to separate them, and if they worked together, they’d meet ruin), Gravity Manipulation (With the Dreadnaught. It caused major gravity waves), Radiation Manipulation (With the Dreadnaught. It induced gravity waves and axion scatter through major radiation), Geometry Manipulation (Based his Throne World off of Sword Logic), Time Manipulation (Oryx sped up the flow of time and equated four of his steps to ten years of combat in another multiverse), Dark Matter Manipulation (With the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught’s presence scattered axions, a component of cold dark matter), Resistance Negation (Sword Logic says if someone can defeat you, they become above you in your best regards. The Guardians toppled Oryx, but were still not above him in the Hive hierarchy. Thus, Oryx is exempt from the effects of Sword Logic. Once, Sword Logic’s fate powers over him caused him to resist all of Quria’s abilities), his sword doesn’t have to touch you to harm you (As shown here), Pain Manipulation (His sword reduces you to the point of only feeling pain), Possession and Transmutation (Anybody who kills him becomes him) |-|Resistances=Law Manipulation (Unbound by laws and looks down upon them, he even said this himself), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Due to his acausality), Radiation Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (The Dreadnaught emits powerful radiation that induces gravity waves and axion scatter, but he can casually pilot it with no issues), Fate Manipulation (Sword Logic says if someone can defeat you, they’re fated to be above you in your best regards. The Guardians toppled Oryx, but were still not above him in the Hive hierarchy. Thus, Oryx is exempt from the effects of Sword Logic), Principle Manipulation (Oryx was unaffected by Akka denying his strength with principle manipulation), Sealing (Despite being sealed with the Darkness by his siblings, he cut his way back), Death Manipulation (Through his Oversoul, he is liberated from the principle of death, and his Oversoul is protected by a principle that cannot be destroyed or negated in standard fashion), Existence Manipulation, Corruption, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Morale Manipulation (Quria attempted to use Oryx’s ontopathogenic corruption on Vex subminds he had previously corrupted, but due to him being above baseline and his influence over it, they resisted it. He should also resist it as he is the source), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Through Sword Logic’s potent fate manipulation, he resisted Quria simulating numerous timelines and attempting to narratively control him with them. The Vex’s true power can simulate uncountably infinite layers, and when they attempted to use their collective mind to control Oryx it didn’t work and he ended up Taking them. Is unaffected by the Dreadnaught tearing the fabric of material space), Power Mimicry (Quria couldn’t use its timeline simulations to become current Oryx, but merely him before he even ascended into a fraction of his current power), Existence Erasure (When something tries to evade their simulations, Vex lead with erasing them. Oryx was completely unaffected by anything the Vex attempted on him), Information Analysis (Quria instantly analyzed his Throne World at one point, but thanks to Sword Logic, it later resisted this with "cold, dead spite") Standard Equipment: Willbreaker, Tablets of Ruin, The Dreadnaught Intelligence: Supergenius (Oryx has spoken with the very force he manipulates to invoke his powers, and also followed in its footsteps for 100 years. He embodies the concepts of cunning, wisdom, thought, curiosity and trickery) Weaknesses: n/a Feats: *Killed the Leviathan, which is the size of several continents *Corrupted entire planets at a time *Destroyed star systems when tearing apart a race *Increased the size of part of his Throne World to match that of a "bloated" star *Pushed his Throne World inside out Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Wound Cutting (By using his sword or his hands, Oryx can cut a "wound" in space that can be used for an assortment of things, i.e. travel or BFR. This is one of his main methods of attacking) **Take (The reasoning behind his name, Oryx's main tactic in battle is to corrupt enemies using a paracausal ontopathagenic method of slicing a wound in space and sucking others into it. He can even perform this by opening his hand and using that alone to cut through space, before pulling an enemy in from across the uncountably infinite worlds of the Ascendant Realm to be corrupted) **Teleportation (By cutting a wound through space across the uncountably infinite worlds of the Ascendant Realm, Oryx can teleport between multiverses such as the Ascendant Realm to the real world) *Willbreaker (Willbreaker is his main weapon and his sword. With it, he can destroy someone's existence and slice them apart on a quantum level, all without actually attacking you with the sword. If one resists all of this, they'll still be put into a state of nothing but pain) *Dreadnaught (The ship Oryx piloted for billions of years. On top of the ship he summons infinite amounts of Hive and Taken, and within the ship he has Throne World. Reaching it is no easy feat however: to go inside, you must become part of the Hive, and an Ascendant at that) Note: For an in-depth explanation of the strange terms within this article and how various concepts within the verse function, see the Destiny Explanations Blog. Note 2: He should likely have the abilities of every other Hive member as he is the strongest in the Hive, and all the Hive’s abilities derive from Darkness. He’s also the most capable wielder of the Darkness, and is the only one known to have spoken to it directly. Savathûn even said that through speaking to the Darkness, she would become powerful enough to use all of Oryx’s abilities. At times, he can outright use his sibling’s abilities, like when he used Xivu Arath’s ability of cutting through space in character. His descendants also had this ability. At one point, the Guardian also became part of the Hive, so he has all of their hax as well. Note 3: Oryx mainly leads with/uses others' abilities, principle manipulation, BFR and Taking in combat, along with just relying with his sword Willbreaker and Sword Logic. He can also lead with or use the Dreadnaught in combat, shooting out his Throne World into material space to change the landscape to where he has the home advantage. Note 4: Oryx embodies type 2 concepts and has abstract existence type 2. The reasoning behind this is because when the worm gods made him into Oryx, they said for him to never abandon the traits of curiosity and thought. Oryx is a morph named after his trait of thought, as well. Oryx’s sibling Xivu Arath’s traits of conquering and strength were also highlighted, along with Savathûn’s trait of cunning. Eventually, Xivu Arath and Savathûn’s souls were both destroyed, but they were entirely brought back by Oryx participating in these traits because he “described them.” So Oryx would embody the very concepts of curiosity and thought. Not just this, but by killing Xivu Arath and Savathûn, he proved he was greater than them in their best traits of cunning and strength, so he would also embody their concepts. In short, he conceptually embodies curiosity, thought, strength, war, conquering, cunning and trickery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Principle Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Death Users Category:Destiny Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Geometry Users Category:Dark Matter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Morality Users